Sky Cities: The Dweller Tales
by WritersCorner
Summary: Steam works rule the daily life of all, it defends many, and rescues others. This then is tested when the so called "Dweller" starts to abolish cities by many. Empires in its wake tremble. Millions die with a single step. Almost no one can stop it. But what can the Louds do to stop this threat to life itself? And who will join them in this battle for life, or death?


**A/N Here is chapter one of the rewrite of SteamPunk. If you were a fan of the original, don't get worried. This will be in the same style as SteamPunk, just better chapters. Hope you all like. ENJOY :D**

Chapter one: The First Dance PT1

Seated in the Travel, was a young girl. This girl was the daughter of the renounced inventor Lynn Loud Sr. This girl was Linka Loud, and she was on her way to the annual First Lovers ball. She began to think what may occur. Inside was one of the biggest dance in the world, and she was invited. Her alone, except her brothers, whom were already inside. She was lost in thought when she finally got to the ball. Breaking from her trance, she looked to the large structure before her. Pillars stood at a height of one hundred fifty feet, windows the size of houses, lights like stars, and voices filled the air. She stepped off of the Travel and onto the smooth concrete surface. From there she will go inside for the night of her life.

"Linka?"

Looking around she saw no one. "Hello, who's there?"

"In here silly you silly girl!"

Looking to the door, Linka saw her brother Lynn standing in the door of the huge building. He then began to call her over. Looking around real quick, she began to run over. Upon reaching the door, Lynn stepped away, allowing her to look inside. Upon looking inside, she was left in awe.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, that's how me and the others were when we came in." He said laughing.

"Well this is just amazing!"

"Okay, quit sight seeing and let's get in. It's cold."

"Okay let's go."

The two then step inside, letting the large door shut behind them. Inside was about fifty musicians. It surely fit the caticgory of the biggest galla in the world. Linka quickly got to enjoying her night. She first decided to get herself a good meal. She got her food and went to take a seat. Looking about, she spotted Loki talking with the Latino princess from the Italian island cities. Linka coulld tell it wouldn't be a good idea to approach him. Looking around, she began to look for Lynn. After a small period of time searching for him, she spotted him over in the seating area. She stood from her seat and began to walk over to them.

As she got closer, the girl walked away from a smiling Lynn. He was smiling, until he saw his dear sister standing next to him. She chuckled lightly shaking her head.

"So, who was that?"

"Oh, that was Francy."

"Was she nice?"

"Yes, she was."

"What were you talking about."

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Yes, yes I do."

The boy sighed and walked off, leaving Linka sitting alone. She didn't really want her night ruined that fast. She looked around, there was nothing to do. The musicians were readying another piece, the kitchen closed, and almost everything wasn't being used nor looked upon except the dancing area.

After thinking about it, she would probably fail at just dancing. She then rested her head on her arm. She was alone. So if she tried to dance, it would be a fail for it was time for the partner dances. All of her brothers had that special someone already. Some just got them tonight. For her, there was no one. In a world where everyone is apart, dangling in the sky, there is not much to do. Not many people to meet. Almost every building in her city had bridges in between them so people could walk to each one. There was just so much basically putting a barrier between civilizations.

"Miss?"

"Huh, who's there?"

"Right next to you silly."

She then looked to her left, seeing a boy around her age standing there with an outstretched arm.

"Shall I have this dance?"

 **A/N I know it is a bit short but I just want to have this out and ready. I've been wanting to give SteamPunk a reload on quality, so here you go. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
